Starfox Resurrection Part 3: Indestructable (Preview package)
by Phantomfoxx
Summary: This package contains a part of a chapter, slogans for two new OC's and other OC's and scenario's that will be introduced. Any ideas yourself? PM or review. I'm open for suggestions. This one includes no storyline in steps like the first preview, because it would reveal to much...
1. Preview

With this preview, the names aren't taken out. This is because the EM trilogy is still to be mystery to you all. Enjoy this sneak preview of the last part of Resurrection; Part 3: Indestructible

**Preview: Starfox Resurrection Part 3: Indestructible**

Starfox Audio Log; 18 ALW, 18 February Entry 1: Fox McCloud

'Fox here. We just got back from our honeymoon, Krystal and I. We have traveled throughout the Lylat system. We have discovered the great secrets of Sauria, laid on the beaches of Zoness… Yes, some parts are clean. For the rest, well, let's just say it was my best decision I've ever made. Asking her of course. I feel, yeah, I feel… wow; I have no idea what I actually feel. Happiness of course, but also a feeling that no one can describe: *sigh* love.

Oh yeah, I also became more spiritual. You know, Krystal got an 'upgrade' after she worked with the TTT to get me in and out of Andross. She's in contact with the dead for some reason. Also, she set Kursed free. She couldn't live with her MPD, she just didn't accept her. So, she let her go. Syxx and I get along, but we're bothered by someone else. A third persona. The both of us have no idea who it is or were he comes from… But, no too much detail. Everyone got a surprise for us. I'm pretty eager to see what it is. Fox out.

Entry 2: Krystal

'Krystal here. As Fox already said, we just came back from our magical honeymoon. It was the greatest trip I ever had. I really got to know Fox. I never knew his voice was so sweet. We went to a karaoke bar on Zoness, and he decided to sing for me. I was pretty ashamed and honored at the same time, but he surprised everyone. He sang Two Tickets to Paradise for me. Beautiful. And that was not the only 'big' event. *winks* The bedroom stories, whew, *leans back in her chair, remembering those moments* what we did… oh my, oh my. And that, almost every night. *whispering* I lost my virginity to him. I faked the one with Panther. *normal voice* But, no more details into that.

I helped Fox with becoming more spiritual. The latest encounter with the TTT gave me the ability to talk to the death. It... it takes a lot of energy and I get angry. Fox understood this, but really wanted to be on the same line with me. So I helped him with that. He also helped me with getting Kursed out of me. Someone else has taken her place. I call her Forgiven; she is the part of me that forgave the fact that I couldn't accept Kursed in my live. Fox is already off the big surprise everyone has for us. *turns away* Fox, wait for me.'

*Of course*

Entry 3: Phantom

'Phantom here. It's been a long time, but I'm back. And a member of Starfox. It seems that Krystal's encounter with the TTT didn't only give her an upgrade, but the machine as well. It is now, well, it was able to resurrect the dead. I'm back with the living! Yes! But also, uhm, Spectre. Yeah, my little brother is here as well. Still got his scope and is less of a psycho because, well, I'm back. He's become best friends with Falco.'

'Kursed is also here. I especially like that. *looks dreamy but snaps out of it* What!? What are you looking at? Wait, no, you seriously don't think that… Kursed and I!? HAHAHAHAHA, that's crazy… right? I mean, yeah, she's gorgeous, dangerous and has a *swallows* great character.'

*Thanks Phantom* says Kursed walking by, stroking the back of the chair.

*Heavy blush* 'Yeah, uhm, geh…. *Kursed is gone* Fuck!'

*sigh* 'Okay, I'm nervous around her, that's it! Nothing else! Something different to tell? Oh yeah, a surprise for Fox's alter guy Syxx. We resurrected Kyla! And that's where the problem set in, the TTT malfunctioned. She's in a state of Re-Appear. Otherwise known as appearing and disappearing at random. Sucks, but at least she's here.'

*They're coming!* is heard from behind him.

'Oh shit! Everyone, in position. Ready everything for the happy couple! End of log!'

*Mumble* *shoving* *glass breaks + cursing* *mess*

Phantom, Spectre, Kursed and well, Kyla as well, I guess, are all back. How will Fox and Krystal react to see them again? What plan does the human fool Myran have for them?


	2. Maxims

To those new, and with that probably everyone, this is my new series. These words below are the maxims of my new OC's. 

Call me Fox, and I shall serve,

Call me Syxx, and I shall ravage,

Call me Parasite, and I shall obliterate for both,

I'am Indestructible…

- Parasite

* * *

Inner happiness,

Inner power,

Inner anger,

Inner grief,

Inner soul.

Form me to curse but I will forgive…

- Forgiven

Maybe you can guess who they really are... Thanks for the favorite BTW! 

If imagination demands, Phantomfoxx


	3. Other

**Other characters:**

Other characters (things as well) that I'm gonna introduce are:

-Parasite (already read his slogan?)

-Wulf

-Mtomp (M-tomp)

-Croc

-Maul

-Montreal System

-Tottom (Lylat)

-Quinsol (Montreal)

-Aerosol (Montreal)


End file.
